


Evthra's curse

by Royally_over_it



Series: The cursed series. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M, Fantasy, Goddesses, Gods, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royally_over_it/pseuds/Royally_over_it
Summary: !!!!(I will be posting this story on RoyalRoad)!!!!!Willow has been alone for thousands of years; bearing the curse her mother gave to her in anger- traveling from land to land in the hopes of finding her way back home. Flint is a slayer who has lost his faith in the gods, and the hope of the prophecy of Evthra bringing a new world seems impossible in his mind. The two find eachother- fate? Who knows. All that is known is Flint will do anything to help this woman back home- even if it means going against his own beliefs.
Series: The cursed series. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039737





	1. Prologue

The world was silent, peaceful. A type of slumber that seemed to be void of time; 

“Mother?!” A woman's voice cried out, with nothing but the emptiness Infront of her replying. She took a few steps back; chest tightening. The soft grass against her bare feet felt much like tiny daggers; almost like stepping on glass. Roses grew from where she stood twisting out of the ground, its white blinding against the darkened green. 

“Mother please I-” She started, twisting around to try and see who she called out too, her cheeks wet from the tears that escaped her ethereal blue hues. “I'm sorry-” she whispered, falling to her knees heavily, a pinch of pain from thorns going into her knees; nailing her down to the ground in misery. Her sobs strangled the silence, filling the open air with a grief never felt before. 

“Father I'm scared…” She spoke through her sobs, her hands clenching around the grass, gripping it to feel some form of comfort, roses growing in a circle around her fist; much like they were trying to comfort the lost soul. 

A small, tickling sensation brushing on the back of the woman's shoulders managed to pull her attention back into the present, her eyes narrowed; a confused expression on her face. what felt like thin, willowy fingers was trying to comfort her, rubbing her back with a gentle touch. She turned around expecting to be met with the ruby gaze from her father but instead she saw a singular, large willow tree that weeped with her, crying silently under its thick branches hidden behind leaves of muted green. Thankful it's solitude in the field of nothing was broken with the company of someone just like it. _Alone._

Slowly, the young woman pushed herself of the ground, ink black curls blowing softly in the chilly night breeze. She took two timid steps toward the lonesome tree, head tilting to one side. A comfort seemed to have overwhelmed her in the presence of the tree; it's tries to condolence her mourning enough to soothe the pain inside for a little while. 

“Father-?” She whispered; remembering the many lazy afternoons she had spent under the willow tree in his back garden, looking at the red sky through its locks of leaves. She reached her hands out to entwine her fingers within its many branches, eager to feel its energy harmonise with hers. Hopeful to sense _him._

"Excuse me?” A male voice spoke up from behind the woman, causing her to spin around and let their gaze meet. The man seemed to freeze still for a moment, staring straight into her eyes. She was sure his eyes glassed over; but she remained quiet. 

“Are you okay?” The male asked, taking a step closer to her. The woman remained in her spot, unaware of the roses that now twisted around her ankles, and the trunk of the tree. 

“I'm lost..” She replied, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“ _Lost_?” 

“Yes, I seem to have lost my way home…” She paused. “Do you know how to find my way home?” 

“Well….No.” he admitted, still walking closer to her. “But I can try and help you.” He stopped Infront of the woman, his hands reaching to grab at hers. “I must know your name…” 

“My name? It's-” as she went to open her lips her eyes widened, it was like the name which she had known for so long had been stolen from the tip of her tongue, locked away behind a door she was unable to open. A name she had grown to love hearing it in the low tone of her father gone from her memory. Tears pricked her eyes and she looked around for something; anything to replace the name. Her eyes falling on- 

“Willow…” She replied, the name sliding from her lips like melted butter. Her blue eyes looked at the male before focusing on the darkness behind them, it seemed to be growing with thick black smoke wisping up toward the moon. 

“Willow, what an unusual name…” The man smiled his hand resting against her cheek. “Well, Willow my name is-”

Willows eyes widened with fear as she watched the darkness start to engulf the field around them, her lips parted to speak a name; a name that she remembered well.

**_Better than her own._**


	2. An unexpected introduction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow thought she was alone in the woods. However, it seems like there was an unexpected guest waiting just out of reach. Who is he? And will he be able to help the woman find her way home?

“Letum?” Willow breathed out, watching the darkness envelope around the trees that surrounded her within the forest, growing closer to the woman that hid between the foliage. White roses climbed up the barks of the trees, stretching toward one another to build an arch where she stood. The darkness seemed to be devoid of all light, a break in the vision of the universe. 

Feeling a gentle tug on her white dress, She looked down to her daughter's strawberry blonde hair, green eyes looking up at the hooded face of her mother, seeing nothing but a sweet smile looking back at her. 

“It's okay, darling.” The woman's soft voice wrapped the small child up in comfort; a blanket to protect her from the darkness that surrounded her. 

“ _Willow…_.” The voice beckoned softly, low with a silky tone weaved Inbetween each and every letter, a voice she had longed to hear for so long. 

“Father?” Willow spoke up, now turning to face the Darkness again, rose's twisted around her feet almost to stop her walking over, but with a gentle touch on her daughter's tiny hand to loosen her grip the woman started to walk toward the blackness. 

“Willow…” The voice she knew so well seemed to be caught in a trap of whispers, each and everyone kissing the nape of her neck, breathing her name against her fair skin. Her eyes narrowed, trying to see through the wisps of black smoke to the figure that lay just out of reach. There she saw what looked like a tall figure engulfed by the darkness; devoid of all features. She paused for a second, hesitating before reaching out into the emptiness that surrounded her, white roses wrapped around her delicate fingers, meeting with the tendrils of smoke that twisted around the petals, strangling the innocence. 

“Willow.” The voice seemed to transform in tone; becoming darker with a rumble behind it. She gasped watching the smoke morph into a hand, so close to wrapping around her wrist and tugging her forward into the darkness, blue eyes locked with the pitch-black eyes that stared back, her breath trapped within her lungs. The darkness wrapping it's vapour arms around her body, almost fully immersing her within its world. 

“Excuse me?” a clear, baritone voice smashed through the silence; a slight ring to it echoing around the forest, Willow’s eyes opened and before her lay a single willow tree weeping once more; the darkness was gone once more replaced with light. 

“Ma'am, are you okay?” The voice asked once more, provoking the woman to turn around, to see just where the soothing tone was emerging from. 

There in the entrance of the clearing stood a tall man; taller than most men who found their way into the woman's life. Hazel eyes observed her with a curious gaze, she tugged at the hood of her cloak to keep her face hidden within its shadows. He looked confused at the small gesture but shook it off easily. He took a step closer but paused to see if she would move away, when she didn't he took another few steps closer, pausing once again when he saw a small figure run from the trees to the woman's side. Tiny hands wrapped around the white chiffon material of her dress while the woman draped the red velvet cloak over the toddler to hide her from the eyes of the universe once more. 

“Are you lost?” He asked to the silence, black hair standing out within the civilization of green that surrounded the scene, a glimmer of silver from what looked like a metal hoop on the side of his nose and placed strategically in his ears. 

“Lost?” She asked a word she had heard too many times during her long journey. 

“Yes, lost.” He raised his hands to show he wasn't armed before talking a few more steps closer to her; the gun holstered at his side caught Willows attention but she didn't speak of it, choosing to focus on the drawings in black that wrapped around his arms and neck up toward his face. She wanted to look closer; intrigued by what story they told. 

“I guess I am lost, yes. I'm looking for my way home.” She explained, pausing for a second before a small smile delicately kissed her lips. “But I seem to be very far away from it.” 

“Home?” The man mused; Willow only now noticed the brogue accent he had, one she had never heard before in her years of wandering. She slowly brought her head back to the centre, he stood Infront of her now, causing her to tug at the hood of her cloak, unable to see into his eyes now as he towered over her. His scent was of blackcurrant and musk, a scent that had a comfort to it but finished with a bite. 

“Yes, home.” The woman looked down at her hip where her child moved under the cloak. 

“Well, where is home? Maybe I can point the way.” 

Willow smiled once more, sadness lingering behind her shaded features. 

“You can't.” She replied simply. “It's just too far.”

The man fell silent, eyes narrowed from confusion. His gaze kept observing the woman; looking for any way that he could identify her. One hand fell toward his side gripping onto a small black box which had started making a sound; like static and a voice for a split second while the other tangled into his slicked-back locks; a simple strand escaping and falling in front of his eyes. Willow kept her gaze down toward the ground, though she remained motionless. The rustling of the leaves in the trees was a comfort to the two of them lost in a moment void of time. 

“What's your name?” He asked, breaking the silence between them. 

“Oh..” Willow trailed off followed by a small, velvet giggle. “But you're a stranger, why would I offer up something as important as that?” 

A small smile tugged into the male's lips, roughing up his hair before letting his hand drop by his side. “I guess you're right-” he chuckled, almost hesitating for a moment before speaking up again. “I'm Flint, Flint Night.” 

“Flint... What a unique name.” She laughed again, a warmth radiating from the woman. “I like it. Hello, Flint.” 

“Well you see, I'm not a stranger anymore.” He pointed out. “So maybe I could now be trusted with something important; like your name?” 

A soft silence followed his words.

“Willow, My name is Willow.” 

“Well, Willow. If I can't take you home, at least let me take you somewhere out of the forest, maybe we can find a way to help you.” He suggested. 

Willow frowned at the gesture, her lips curled into a thoughtful expression, inside her mind, she weighed up the pros and cons of following the man, trying to find the best possible outcome for her and her daughter. She was sure he had seen her expression change but he hasn't commented on it which helped her relax a little more, her tense shoulders rolled back slightly almost like a weight was lifted. After a long juncture of thought, Willow raised her hand up and within her delicate fingers a single, white rose bloomed. She held it out toward him, a gesture for him to take it. 

“Ah-” he sounded shocked at the sudden gesture, though it could have also been the fact the rose had seemingly grown from nowhere “I’m...Not too fond of roses.” He admitted, going to push her hand away gently with his own larger hand. 

“Oh…” She looked back toward the rose before gesturing it toward him once more. “I'm sorry.” She started in a hushed tone, “it's all I can make.”

He looked down toward the rose which remained bloomed in her hand, it was full of life almost like a rose which remained attached to its bush. Slowly, he took the rose from her hand; the moment his fingers touched the stem and her fingers left it the rose became a dark royal blue. His eyes fixated on the rose which has changed colour before looking at the woman's shaded face. Willow too observed the rose before finally giving her reply to the man.

“Okay, Flint. We'll come with you.” 

The sound of static shattered the peaceful moment, coming once again from the rectangular box that remained at his side. 

“-Flint?” A voice seemed to echo from it. “Where the hell- we were supposed to- just get back- boss-.” The crackle of the radio made the sentence difficult to understand but the frustration in the static tone was readable to anyone. Quickly Flint flicked his thumb over what seemed to be a button and the world was silent once again. He was scowling slightly, though his features softened when he faced Willow once again. 

“Come on, it's not too far of a walk.” He explained, gesturing for her to walk toward the clearing he had emerged from, taking two steps forward. Willow nodded, grabbing her daughter's hand under the cloak and started to walk, used to the small figure being so close to her side she didn't trip over the child anymore. 

Flint tried to peer under the cloak toward the child, but she seemed to hide further into the darkness. “Not much of a talker, huh?” He asked more to the open air, now walking by the woman's side. Sound seemed to be returning to the forest the further they walked into the trail and away from the clearing. 

“She's just shy..” Willow replied, her voice bubbly with a sweet softness behind it. 

“I get it, don't worry.” A cheery laugh rolled off his tongue. “A tall scary man coming from the forest and taking her mam somewhere while all in all looking a bit crabbit.” His hazel eyes drifted to where the child hid. “I won't lead you two into danger, you're safe with me. I'm sure we'll get you two home in no time.” He paused, his accent seemed harsher; thicker for a second almost like his act had softened when speaking to such a young child. It remained quiet for a few moments until he saw two big green eyes peer from behind the cloak, wide with curiosity. Flint smiled back at her letting his eyes linger for a second with a kindness behind them before looking back toward the path. 

“Home must be pretty far for the two of ya.” He tilted his head briefly to one side. His accent seemed more natural now, not slipping back into the act so easily. “For me to not be able to point the way.” 

“Oh yes.” Willow replied “Very far away from this place,” she paused for a second “what _is_ this place exactly?” 

“You don't know where ya are?” He turned to face her again, he looked shocked at her words. She shook her head before shrugging her shoulders slightly. 

“I see, you do seem to be very far from home.” He muttered more to himself, twisting his lip bar with his tongue. “You're in Rosewood forest right now, Rosewood creek technically. Close to Rosewood village.” He explained, though her expression showed that she was still confused. 

“... And where would this _Rosewood_ be?” 

“Well, I guess you could say it's near-” 

“I mean like…” She paused, she felt bad for interrupting him but she knew she had word her question better. “Country.” 

“What country?” He replied. Almost in disbelief at her question. She simply nodded again, followed by a smile. 

“... Evthra, we're in Evthra, if that's what you mean.” 

“Eff...A...Ra,” Willow repeated slowly focusing on the phonetics, the word seemed to sting the tip of her tongue, though it rolled easily from In between her plump lips. Almost like she had spoken the word before. “What a pretty name.” 

“Yeah, it is..” He smiled, letting the warming silence embrace the conversation for a second. Willow was lost inside her thoughts, that name; it seemed so familiar, almost like a far off memory locked away deep inside her mind, behind a door she was unable to access. Her eyebrows stitched together pressing her tongue against the roof of her mouth. Why had her tongue stung at the pronunciation of the name? She had never experienced anything like that before, was it a form of magic perhaps? 

“Where did it come from?” Willow asked. “The name. Is it special?” 

“Well,” Flint started, pressing the tip of his tongue against the roof of his mouth, thinking of how to reply. “That would depend on who you asked I guess; their beliefs.” 

“Oh…” Willow watched him with a curious gaze, though he couldn't see it under her cloak before offering him a kind smile. “Well, do you believe it's special?” 

“Me?” His lips tugged into a frown at the question; eyebrows stitched together. “...I don't know.” He admitted, looking back toward the path they walked together. “It's said to be the name of the deity that will bring along the _new world_.” He explained. “Just another myth.” 

Willow smiled softly, looking away toward the ground. “Yes, another myth.”

The rest of the walk remained rather quiet, Flint seemed lost inside his own thoughts while Willow turned her attention to the child by her side. Speaking softly to her in a language Flint couldn't exactly pinpoint. 

_She really must be far from home._ He thought to himself, the interaction between mother and daughter warming his heart. Hearing the sound of civilization start to slowly fade back along with the scent of food drifting through the trees let him know just beyond the clearing lie his small village. 

“We're here.” he spoke up, pulling Willow's attention back toward where she was; the new sounds and smells kissing her senses with a passionate embrace. Her sapphire eyes sparkled with new life, a small laugh escaping from her rose dusted lips, she took hold of her daughter’s tiny, delicate hand before continuing forward, pushing the branches out of her way to reveal the village. Lights and colours overwhelming her in a delightful way; born again experiences on every corner. Flint stepped beside her, he too looked down at the familiar village, the sight of it reminding him of just how small his world was. To him, this was just another mundane day. 

She went to take a step forward, before stopping. Hesitation decorated the aura around her. She turned her cloaked figure toward the male beside her, her free hand taking hold of her daughter’s with a delicate grasp. 

“Can we-” She started, asking for his permission to explore. The male’s hazel eyes narrowed from her question, clearly confused at the question. 

“Wha-” He paused, stopping himself from asking. Instead, shaking his head while a lopsided smile tugged on his lips. “Go on. I think you’ll like it here.” He gestured for her to walk forward with one hand, the other still resting on his belt. Willow’s smile brightened at his words. She nodded at him, before turning her attention back toward her young child. She kneeled down, allowing her fingers to run through the strawberry blonde ringlets. “Come on, Hope. let's go and explore together, okay?” Her voice softened in an instant when directed toward the child. The young girl who Flint now knew was called Hope looked from her mother’s face to his own, her emerald eyes watching him with a gaze full of curiosity- and fear. She continued watching him for a few moments before looking back toward her mother, offering nothing else but a simple nod- placing her thumb inside her mouth; which Flint could only assume was for comfort. Willow leaned forward, her lips pressing softly against the child’s forehead before she stood once more, starting to walk toward the little village. 

Flint remained in the back of the small group, watching over the mother and daughter as they entered the village- leaving behind the quiet of the forest for excitement. Something about these two seemed almost out of this world to him. He couldn’t tell if it was the bond between the two of them, or something else. He watched the two go from stall to stall. The mother seemed so full of life, a glow radiating from within warming all those who came close to her. Whereas her daughter on the other hand seemed to just cling to her mother. Almost confused at everything that was going on. However, he noticed how Hope’s eyes seemed to always be drawn to sparkly things. 

“Flint!” A static voice shot from his hip once more. He looked down toward the source, noticing his thumb resting against the button. He sighed, unclipping it and putting the radio toward his lips. 

“Nice to hear from you, Zeke,” Flint replied, still following behind the two girls. 

“Nice to hear-” Zeke squawked, having the same brogue twang to his voice as Flint. Flint couldn’t help but smirk hearing his friend getting worked up. “I think _I_ should be the one saying that to _you,_ Flint!” He demanded Flint could just tell that if he could see this man right now, he would be flailing his arms around. “Where the hell have you been?!” 

“I was sent on a call out,” Flint replied calmly, walking over toward one of the stalls where he had seen the little girl lingering. 

“Well, I know _that._ But you’ve been gone for an hour, not only that but you _turned your fuckin-”_

“Language.” Flint pointed toward a small bracelet which he had seen Hope looking at with a longing gaze. 

“Flint, this is serious.” Zeke’s voice lowered now. “Gage has been asking where you’ve been. Not only that but Delano is starting to grow suspicious.” Flint frowned at the mention of suspicious, passing golden coins toward the shopkeeper. “Suspicious, why?” 

“I don’t know, he just-” Zeke trailed off being sighing. “Look, just hurry up and get here okay. What was even in that forest that kept you for so long.”

“A woman, and her child.” He explained, his own voice now lowering as he stepped away from the crowd. “They weren’t alone, however. It seemed like something else was there. Something darker.” 

“A woman? Do you know her name?” Zeke’s voice was now full of curiosity. 

“Willow. She seems lost, really lost. She didn’t even know what land she was in. And she keeps talking about finding her way home.” 

“Do you think maybe that... _Other thing_ had something to do with this?” 

“Maybe,” Flint replied casually. “But I couldn’t leave her there on her own, so I brought her into the village.” 

“You brought her into the village? Delano isn’t going to be happy-”

“Would you have left her there, Zeke?” Flint cut him off. Static filled the silence which he had managed to find within the village. 

“Just bring her with you. Maybe they’ll know what to do. And Flint?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t take long. You’re already in hot water.” And with that, the static cut out. Leaving flint alone in the village again. He continued holding the radio up toward his mouth, eyes closed. A sigh escaped from his lips, shaking his head before finally clipping the radio back to his belt. He was trying to figure out what to do, part of him knew he had to get to base. But he had this lingering feeling Delano wouldn’t be too excited at a new face wandering so close the village’s only protection. He bit down on his lip, pushing his piercing with his tongue while twisting the ring on his finger, deep in his thoughts. 

“Flint?” A soft voice called out from behind him, throwing him back into reality. He looked over his shoulder to see the silhouette of the woman cloaked in white standing there. His face softened at her presence, now turning his body to fully face her. 

“Is everything okay?” She asked, she subconsciously took a step forward, before returning back to where she was originally standing. 

He continued looking at her for a few moments longer, he couldn’t see much of her at all through the cloak, but he could feel the concern that she wore on her face. He didn’t know why, but it made a small smile tug onto his own lips- his body almost relaxing fully in her presence. 

“I’m Okay.” He replied, allowing his hand to fall away from the radio while he walked back toward her. Willow remained in her spot, not feeling the need to step away from him. She looked up at him, though it was less than most women had to look up. “Oh.” He dug his hand into his pocket, pulling out the bracelet. “I got this for the little one, I saw her looking at it.” She held it out toward Willow. “I thought it was best you gave it to her, I don’t think she would take too well to a stranger offering her presents.” 

“Oh..” Willow’s voice raised slightly, taken aback by the sweet gesture. She gently clasped the bracelet in her grasp, her delicate fingers brushing against Flint’s weathered hands. “Thank you, but you didn’t have too…” She spoke softly. 

“I know.” He shrugged, a careless smile still on his face. “But I wanted to. Think of it as a souvenir.” 

“Souvenir?” She repeated, curiously. 

“Yeah, it’s a present someone gets you, to remember a place.” 

“Oh..” She looked down at the bracelet and smiled to herself. “That’s beautiful.” She paused, before looking back up toward the man. “She’s going to love it, really.” She finished, before looking over her own shoulder at the small girl waiting not too far away from them, eyes looking up at the great blue sky. Flint’s eyes followed her own gaze, his heart warming at seeing such curiosity in the young girl. She let the silence kiss the air for a few moments longer before speaking up once more.

“Come on, let’s continue. There’s a stall not too far down I think you’ll really like.” He started to walk with long, casual strides, walking past her though his hand rested on her shoulder for a brief second. A spark shot through Willow, butterflies erupting inside her stomach. She followed after him like it was second nature, pausing next to her daughter to pass the dainty gift. 

“Something...I would like.” Willow repeated, before allowing her gaze to pull away from her daughter’s delighted face and back toward the man. “How would you know what I like, Flint? We’ve only just met.” She reminded him, though her voice remained soft and a smile danced on her shaded lips. Flint allowed himself to get lost in her presence once more, only able to offer her a simple shrug. 

“Just a feeling, I guess.” He replied, before continuing to walk. “Come on.” 

Walking further into the village, the trio’s senses quickly became overwhelmed- the joyful laughter colliding with the bellowing voices trying to lure people closer to their own little section of the road. Stores were lined up behind the wooden carts- walls built from cobbled stone and reinforced with mighty oak added a splash of grey to the earthly brown colours. Pinks and blues scattered around in explosions of joy, drawing many curious eyes into their honey trap. It was a sight Willow hadn’t seen in a very long time- and new to Hope entirely. The youngest was now starting to trail behind, feet barely lifting off the ground while her eyes started to flutter shut. Flint reached down to scoop her up, she flinched at first, stepping away from him. However, hearing her mothers reassured voice, she allowed him to pick her up. He placed her on his shoulders, and quickly her sleepy eyes shot open- in awe at the new perspective of the world around her. Tiny hands gripping tightly onto his dark hair. 

“There,” Flint spoke up through the chatter, his eyes glancing away toward a direction, unable to point with the delicate girl on his shoulders. Almost afraid of dropping her. Willow let her own gaze follow in the same direction- noticing the small flower stall hidden away from the busy street. Tucked in its own corner of bliss. Willow started to subconsciously walk over, while Flint’s gaze fell onto something else. The large building sitting up on a hill, at the very outskirts of the village. Far away from the streets where life resided. 

“Wha’ that?” a young youthful voice spoke up, confusing Flint at first. Until he realised it belonged to the little girl who was perched upon his shoulders. His chest warmed up at hearing her curious voice- realising she must have felt more comfortable now. 

“That’s where I work.” He explained. “It’s a place that helps keep people like you and mummy safe.” 

“Safe…” She repeated to herself in a whispering tone. Her eyes focused on the large building in the distance. He kept his shoulders as still as he could while he walked so she could take in the view, though he let his hazel hues travel to the woman who now stood beside him, holding a single rose from the stall in her delicate fingers. He couldn’t fully understand why, but it seemed like the rose became much more full of life in her hands. She seemed so lost within the beauty of the flower she hadn’t even noticed they had started walking out of the main part of the village and up the hill toward the large building, not until the sound of chatter started to grow quiet. Her blue eyes glanced around, before looking up at the building. 

“Where are we going?” Willow asked the softness in her voice seemed to almost be hinted with suspicion. Flint could understand, she had probably grown wary of strangers. He knew personally they _weren’t always the nicest._

“Safe, Mummy, safe,” Hope spoke up. Willow’s eyes widened at her speaking so openly around a stranger- but the shocked expression quickly melted off and instead was left with a warming smile. 

“Safe?” She glanced back toward Flint who was still walking. 

“It’s where I work.” He repeated. “To help keep the village safe from danger.” 

“Oh-...” Willow paused, she seemed reluctant to continue on toward the building. “Could we not possibly...Head to yours first?” 

Flint frowned at her sudden apprehension. “We won’t be there for long. It’s just common protocol.” 

“Protocol?” She replied quickly. “They don’t want to see us- do they?” Her chest tightened at the thought, becoming quickly lightheaded. 

“I promise it won’t be anything too wild. They just like to check every stranger coming into the village. Just in case they bring something dangerous. You have nothing to worry about.” He reassured her, his eyebrows stitching together. He couldn’t help but question why she was so concerned. Though he quickly wrote it off to her wariness of strangers. 

Willow bit down on her lips, their dusty rose colour brightening at the sudden rush of blood to them. “In and out, yeah?” 

“In and out.” He repeated, glancing toward her. “I promise.” He finished, offering her another smile to try and help calm her down. “You can trust me.” 

She paused, almost like she was second-guessing herself with following him into the village, but then she let a small smile curl back onto her lips. “Okay…” She replied, continuing to follow him up the hill. The rest of the walk up to the building was silent, the group too busy focusing on other things. Flint focused on the child on his shoulders, making sure he didn’t move her around too much, though he still remained quiet. Hope, the little one was looking around eagerly- taking in every sight she could with her curious green orbs. Excited to see such new sights around her. And Willow, she remained in the back, hands gripped around the rose. Sure her face had grown paler during the trip- if that was possible. 

Finally, the trio stopped at the top of the hill. The building looming just overhead- towering over them with an authoritarian presence. Willow could feel herself growing smaller, while the fear inside her grew twice the size as before. However, Hope and Flint both seemed unphased by the ever-growing building. Hope of course too distracted with the shiny bracelet on her tiny wrist. It was eerily quiet. There seemed to be no movement coming from outside nor inside the building. Something Flint had never seen before. This place was always alive. Whether it was the middle of the day or the dead of the night. It was the building that never slept. Even when the village around it turned in for the night. 

Flint removed Hope from his shoulders, placing her down on the ground. He placed his hand on his belt, fingers wrapping around a small dagger he had on him, the blade made from a dark, smokey looking crystal. “Stay behind me.” He took a few steps forward, the silence screaming in his ears. His grip around the sheath tightened, listening for anything. 

It was then a rustle caught his attention, he spun around, throwing the dagger toward the direction of the noise. Toward Willow. However, _he wasn’t aiming for her._

His hazel eyes widened when the dagger fell to the ground, after hitting a sheet of metal with a loud clang. Noticing the scene behind him, a frown instantly grew on his face. Behind him stood a number of his co-workers, including a male with short silver hair slicked back, the tips fading into navy blue. He was standing behind Willow, her hands now trapped behind her back with the man’s grasp. His other arm still extended from blocking the knife. Flint quickly took a step toward the man.

“Gage, what the fuck?!” He demanded, the usual carefree tone in his voice being replaced with a tone of frustration. Gage rolled his eyes slightly. “Don’t look at me, sparky. I’m just doing my job.” He gestured his hand carelessly to look behind. Flint glanced over his shoulder, twisting around when he noticed someone walking toward him.

There stood a slender male. Long, platinum hair free in the wind, the streak of steel black plaited neatly on his left-hand side. He had his hands clasped together while he walked, wearing the same uniform as all the others- Cargo trousers and a shirt- all in black. However, he had a hazy purple cloth tied around his arm, almost to signify something. Flint stood up straight- though his face remained bitter. The man didn’t smile at Flint. Instead, he continued having a serious expression. 

“Who have you brought here, Flint?” He demanded, his voice was hoarse- something you wouldn’t have expected to hear from this man. His lips remained straight, the only curve to them being the small scar that ran across the middle. 

“Delano This is seriously unnecessary for-” Flint started, however, the male raised his hand- prompting Flint to stop speaking. 

“I said,'' Who _have you brought here.”_

“My name is Willow.” She replied, her voice gentle. “And I’m lost.”

Delano remained quiet for a few moments until he lowered his hand. 

_**“That’s what I was concerned about.”** _


End file.
